Satans queen
by reaper girl-evolution
Summary: AU Lucy comes from a world of danger and a troubled past. so what happens when a pink haired mafia leader happens to stumble across her in a strip club and wants her for himself. when will he realize that she can't be claimed? ... warning this is not a light-hearted story. it contains many triggering plot points so please read at your own risk.
1. hello satan

**hey, guys this story that I put some thought into while I was laying in bed one night. Disclaimer this is an original story idea I do not condone and rewritten versions in different languages unless asked for permission by me. But please enjoy the story.**

 _ **lucy's p.o.v.**_

he was in control. He was powerful. He was a monster, a beast. But most of all he was mine.

I was a simple, happy little girl. My life was great at least I thought it was. My mother was a stay at home mom she was a sweet and gentle woman; the kind of woman you aspire to be when you got older. Although my father, on the other hand, was a lawyer. My father was a hard working man so I rarely got to see him. But with that job I got a big beautiful house, I owned millions of dolls and toys, and I had a loving family. I was the happiest 8-year-old girl in the world. But all that crumbled in my fingers the day that my mom and I came home early from visiting my grandma.

I remember this day as though I was still living it. Grandma came down with the flu so we had to leave early. I was so eager to go home so I could play with my new Mongolian girl doll that I was gifted. It was still daylight so I had plenty of time. We had stepped out the car and I noticed that father's car was in the driveway. I jumped with excitement. "Mommy, mommy. Daddy's home" while we had spent the weekend at grandmas my dad was supposed to be out of town for a business meeting.

The worried expression on my mother's face is still burned into my memory. "Mommy what's wrong," I asked with curiosity. Then it occurred to me the old saying "curiosity killed the cat". That day I had hoped it did. She looked down at me and immediately soften her expression. "Nothing honey buns no need to worry" she reassured me.

The house was quite but muffled moans echoed through the hallways. It was coming from upstairs. My fathers' clothes, as well as another woman's, were scattered across the furniture. "Mommy what's that" I could see the dark expression on her face. Without a word, she took me to my room and told me to cover my ears. So I obeyed. I didn't understand what was going on. I thought maybe my dad was watching a movie that he wasn't supposed to watch. Or maybe he hurt himself and was moaning in pain. But I couldn't have been more wrong. I clutched my doll as hard as I could hoping it would give me a source of comfort, as I listened to the brutal exchange of words.

"all of the work I put into this family and your just going to betray me like that" I've never heard my mother sound so broken. I didn't understand why they were fighting like this, I couldn't comprehend what would make my mom so hurt. "What work! All I do is go to work and come home and what thanks do I get. A kiss goodnight!?" my fathers defining tone rang through the house. The argument only exulted from there I tried my hardest to ignore it but the cold tone in my father's voice caught my attention.

"sex was all I asked. All I wanted and you can't even give me that." His calm voice held no emotion. "Look at you. Your just an old whore the only good thing about is your face" he spat. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was this really my father I was hearing. "Why don't you find another whore with this face, see if she can please you" my mother whimpered. "You want to keep our marriage alive, then give me the only thing that can please me more than you" he grunted. "Nothing ever pleases you" she quivered. "But Lucy can" my innocent mind still didn't understand what he meant by that.

"She has everything I could ever ask for your face and a virgin body" I remember learning about the word virgin in school it meant to be pure and that you haven't don't the nasty, gross, thing. So then why would he want that? The thought turned my blood cold. That's outrageous I'm his daughter he would never do that to me. Was he just saying it to get my mom angry?

"please, I'm begging you I let you have all those other children just, please let me keep my own child from you" I heard her plead like she was begging for her life. "you want me to show you what happens to people that disobey me" his voice started to rise. "NO PLEASE" for the next few hours all I could hear were screams of pain and the sounds of bones cracking. "would you like to reconsider my offer" his voice was so cruel it sounds as though it were coming from a completely different person. "take her" the second I heard those words I darted under my bed taking my doll with me.

I heard the door open with a small creak. My breath became shallow but she knew right where I was. It was my favorite hiding spot during hid-n-go seek. she nealed down as much as she could "Lucy, come out honey bunns" she stretched her bruised arms waiting for my embrace. I crawled out and hugged her tight. she let out a small cry in pain. I let go to get at good look at her. her lip was split open with a bruise surrounding it her cheeks were swelled. one of her eyes couldn't even open properly. "Lucy you know that daddy and I love you right" she spoke in a calm soothing voice. I nodded yes in response. "then you know that we would only do what was best for you and our family" she continued "but right now is not the time to think about your self it's about what daddy needs this time"I gave her a slow nod.

"you and daddy are going to play a game but mommy can't play this time" she gave me a sad look. "but why can't you play?" I choke holding back tears. "because mommy did something bad so she cant play" her eyes turned cold. "is that why daddy hurt you" I whispered. "no honey buns this time it's your fault." I let a stray tear fall down my cheek. "now is not the time for crying we need to get you ready to play with daddy" she smiled. she took my hand and lead me to her room. she grabbed my favorite white lace dress. when I put it on she gave me a new pair of black undergarments. when I was done getting dressed gave me a deep red gloss and placed it on my lips. to finish me off she sprayed me with her signature perfume. This would become a regular routine that I would learn to hate. Without a word, she took me to my father's study. She threw open the door and handed me over "take her" she spat.

 **(Quick authors note the next part will be very graphic and triggering so if you need to skip ahead)**

he sat behind his desk and studied me as though I was a piece of art. "are you ready to play" his menacing voice had a few slurs. that when I noticed the bottle of scotch that what place on beside him. He looked like nothing I had ever seen before. His hair was a mess you could tell that he had been running his hands through it. His knuckles were stained red as well as his clothes the stench of blood and sweat filled the atmosphere. "I don't want to play" I whispered. He walked up to me with every step he took I backed away. By the time he had reached me I was against the wall.

He picked me walked back to the chair. Placing On his lap he whispered into my ear "are you afraid" the horrible smell of wet cigarettes came from his mouth "yes" I winced.

He began by kissing my neck and slowly undressing me. When I was fully exposed he threw me on the table and holding me down as he stuck his dirty fingers inside of me. "Does it feel good?" he asked. I cried out a loud no. I could feel something coming. "I'm gonna pee" I warned him but it was too late my warm urine sprayed all over his desk. He laughed. I screamed for help only for him to stuff a sock down my throat. My muffled screams only made him more aroused.

He started to unzip his pants making sure to keep a tight grip on me as he did so. Without another second he took his hard member and stuck it in me with force. I arched my back in pain. I could feel the virgin blood spewing out of my raw opening. The pure agonizing pain was all I felt as he pumped into me making me stare into his eyes as he did so. My vagina burned. I cried harder until my voice was no longer noticeable. After what seemed like hours he finally came inside of me. I could feel his juices spill out of me. Once he was finished without a glance he buckled up his pants he slowly leaned over my limp body and whispered in my ear "I love you" and kissed my cheek. he walked out of the room while I lied there numb.

 **(if you skipped ahead it ends here)**

Two years... I endured this for TWO YEARS! It started off as a weekly thing then it turned daily to what later felt like hourly. Jude and Layla had taken me out of school and put me through online programs. That was my only contact with the outside world I was kept indoors at almost all times. The only close relative I had was my grandmother but soon after she had caught the flu she died due to natural causes. After her death, no other family members bothered to make contact with us. So I was on my own.

Layla, however, was living her life as though nothing was wrong. It was almost normal for her to hear my screams. To the world, she was an outstanding mom but behind closed doors, she was a heartbroken bitch. I was constantly suffering from her mental abuse even as to say sometimes physical. She felt as though I was taking away her husband. But IM HER DAUGHTER. I wanted nothing to do with Jude though he may be my father by blood he was nothing to me.

It was the same routine every day it would start off normal like any other family but as soon as Jude came home from work I had to get ready to 'play'. And when he was done I would just lay there waiting to see if he was coming back for seconds. But then a magical thing happened one day. He had left a gun in his office. That was his first mistake. He would pay for the rest. I had checked if it was loaded.

It was.

I was out for blood.

I walked out of the room, down the hall to Jude and Layla's room. I looked up at them sleeping in their bed peacefully as if nothing happened. As if he hadn't just put me through hell for years. As if she hadn't just let him. A flash of anger ran through me. All I could see was red. I took the gun and aimed it at Layla's head. I pulled the trigger without hesitation. I watched the blood splatter around the headdress. At least she would die peacefully.

The gunshot awoke Jude. Frightened he jumped out of bed. He got up and looked at my deceased mother. His face turned pale. I could see the fear in his eyes. "Now Lucy don't do anything you'll regret," he said in a trembling voice. I shot his leg. I didn't flinch once. He fell to the floor in pain. "Fucking shit" he cried out. Before he could tend to his wound I shot his arm. A blood curtailing scream arose from his voice. I smiled at his pain. The adrenaline rushing through my veins was so liberating.

"If you love me you'll put the gun down Lucy, you love daddy don't you" my smile vanished. To think I thought I loved this disgusting pig. I walked up to him with an emotionless face. "I do love you daddy" hope flickered in his eyes. But soon that hope was lost when I pulled the trigger and I shot him in the head.

He met the same fate as my bitch mother. I could feel the warm blood splattered across my face. I had no remorse. They died along with my innocents. I walked up to my father's limp body. I shot that useless piece of shit 5 more times until I was sure he was dead. I let out a scream with each shot. Shouting out everything that was bottled up inside of me.

That moment would spark a crave that would only be satisfied by the sight of crimson liquid spewing out of a body.

I went to wash up cleaning his filthy touch off my body. I scrubbed my skin until it was pink. Trying to erase the memories. I watched as the red water drained down the pipes. While I was in there I thought about how my life switched from being a happy normal family to this. I decided to get out when the water tired cold. I dressed up in the only pair of pants and a random t-shirt I had. I emptied their wallets and only took the cash. I was surprised to see how much Jude carried around with him. When I walked out the door I made a note to myself to never look back. No matter how I looked at it the old Lucy was dead. I ran down the pavement to the first bus stop I could find. I hid behind a wall next to a building when heard police sirens. I knew that News about me would spread soon so I had to be quick. Seconds after the bus had arrived. That's when I took a one-way ticket to one of the most dangerous cities in the world 'Mongolia'. I had only ever taken the bus once but I wasn't hard to figure out. I guess you could say I was smart for my age I knew my way around. Maybe I was to smart for my own age but that no longer mattered.

When I got off the bus and I was greeted by the smell of weed and shit. I looked around and absorbed my surroundings. I could see men dressed in suits with prostitutes hanging off their arms. Bars and strip clubs surrounded every corner. As well as tweaked out homeless begging for change. I felt the cold air hit my hot cheeks. So this is Mongolia. I could feel the glitz and glamor that the city bathed in.

I walked around dodging creepy men and police officers. Millions of thoughts crossed my mind. I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt right. All of this. I had no regrets.

I made my way to an ally where I spent the night on the cold floor. Using my arms to provide some warmth. I was so tired a groggy, I felt as if all my emotions had been drained out my body. I didn't cry or mourn the loss of my parents. My mind went blank until I fell asleep. That would become my home for the next few days...

It had been 5 days. 5 long painful days. Until one day I woke up to the familiar sound of busy streets. I went to the convent store and bought something to eat with what I had left of the money. I watched the headlines on the TV playing behind the counter. News had spread of the missing Heartfillia child. My face was spread across the nation but soon I became old news.

I went back to the ally and ate my "meal". I sat there thinking of what my next plan would be. I had started to run low on money. But I came up blank. As soon as night came around, a man dressed in a suit approached me. I took notice of the gun concealed by his jacket. I tried to cower away feigning innocents "Are you ok little girl?" the man asked I just stared at him not wanting to give my information. He analyzed me then asked, "are your parents looking for you". I shook my head no. "Do they know you ran away" He smiled with a dark glint in his eyes. "Their dead" I bluntly stated. "then I know where to take you". He chuckled. To be honest I didn't care what happened to me anymore. I figured he would just take me to the police station and tell them I was lost.

To my surprise, we only walked a few blocks down to a building with big neon lights spelling out

 **"Al Capone gentlemen's club"**

When we entered he talked to the man at the entrance the strange man stared down on me and then continued talking. I looked around, there were beautiful women in little to no clothing dancing on poles on a big stage as men threw money at them. Girls grinding and dancing on random men. Some even just sitting at booths and chatting and flirting with them. It all seemed so intriguing. I took in the atmosphere getting strange and perverted looks. Sick pigs.

Soon the businessman took me to a room. In there was a man sitting at a large desk with a girl on his lap whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He stared at me then at the man. He snapped his fingers and told the woman to leave. She groaned but gave a warm smile on her way out. I kept my head down through their conversation. "I have something I think you might like," the man said and pushed me forward. The man analyzed me for a moment before he spoke: "she looks a little too young". "I'm sure she's useful somewhere" the businessman said with a nervous smile. "What's your name," the man asked. I continued to stare at the floor. "look up at me child" out of fright and curiosity I looked up. He seemed to recognize me.

"She doesn't talk much" the man chuckled. "I'm sure she's seen some shit but you can deal with that" he said bitterly. "Don't speak when you don't what you're talking about" I spat. "Oh yeah tell me little girl what could you have possibly gone through that could make your situation so special" he said with a sleazy smile. "Have you ever heard the scream of your father as you shot him" his smile vanished. "The last flicker of hope in his eyes when you blow out his brain" his face paled "or his warm blood spread across your face when you smile at his corpse" any emotion in my voice was gone. He stayed silent. "Cut the shit kid, you probably don't even know how to handle a gun".

"Want a demonstration" I didn't wait for an answer. I charged at him and grabbed the gun from his waistband and shot at his shoulder. "What the fuck you little bitch" he cried. He hunched over and fell to his knees. "Call me a bitch one more time" I took aim at his head. "That's enough child" I just remembered that the other man was sitting there. I put the gun down. "What's the price for her".

"You still want this kid?!" He screamed still caressing his wound. The other man nodded his head. "Keep her. I'm out" he got up and stormed out. Just before he left he said the last words I would ever hear from him. "Good luck with her" he closed the door behind him. Little did I know that I should have thanked that man he introduced me to a new family that would truly love me. I just didn't know it yet.

When I turned to the man behind the desk he just stared at me. As if trying to figure out his words. I stood there avoiding his eyes. "Take a seat" he said after a moments time. He gestured to the large black chair in front of him. I took a seat and thanked him.

"at least you have manners" he mumbled under his breath. I looked around. The office was a simple design. A green wallpaper, with redwood lining the corners. It was dimly lit. With two bookshelves to the right. A few drawers to the left. Clutter filling the empty space. The man's desk stood proudly in the center of the room.

"What's your name," I asked out of caution. "I believe I asked first," he said amused. "My mommy said not to talk to strangers," I said with the same blank stare. He laughed. "I can tell Mommy at least taught you something right" he joked. "Makarov Dreyar but you can call me Pops. That's what all my girls call me" he said with a sly smile. Hm, he seems nice.

"Now may I ask your name" I rolled eyes. "I'm sure you recognize me from the news. But to answer your question I'm Lucy Heartfilia" he nodded. "Tell me was that little story you just told true. I nodded. "Do you know what your father did for a living" he spoke calmly and slowly like he was talking to a piece of glass the would shatter by the slightest movement. "As far as I know he was a lawyer" he opened his mouth as if to say something and then shut it. "Why is that so important" I huffed in frustration.

"Your father was no ordinary man. He was one the most dangerous men in the world in fact. He was the boss of one the most well-known mafias' known to man" My face tightened. "I'm sorry sir but I think you have these two men mixed up Jude was too stupid to run something like that" the thought of him being able to accomplish something like that was ridiculous.

"Heartfilia is not a common name and if your the girl from the news then I'm sorry but your family is something that shouldn't be messed with" the dots started to connect. All of the secrets and lies started to make sense.

"So who will run the mafia," I asked. "Probably his second in command would take over but you are the sole heiress to the mafia so if you want to reclaim your title you will have to wait for the right moment" I couldn't hide my face of disgust "I want nothing to do with that man's legacy" a flash sympathy crossed his face. "He hurt you didn't he" although he didn't say it I knew what he meant. "He's dead that's all that matters". Tears welled in my eyes at the memories. It never truly dawned on me the type of situation I put through.

"You don't need to put up a front child, your safe here" for the first time since the murder. I cried as he held me in his arms "shh child your fine now no need to shed your tears for that man" he said in a soothing voice. "He took everything from me" I screamed. "He was my father and he rapped me" I cried harder. Pops just held me and soothed me till I stopped crying. I hiccuped as he placed on his desk and looked me in the eye. "You have me I may not be your blood but I will take care of you"

"Plus look at me don't I look like fatherly material" he made a funny face and gestured to himself. I giggled and smiled "yeah you do" I said with a sniffle. that would be my last genuine smile for a long time.

 **12 years later**

I woke up yet again to the sound of upbeat music playing from downstairs. I groaned and stared at the time. It was already 1:32 am I slept in because of the long night I had yesterday. I rolled myself out of bed. I had a show in 30 minutes. I grabbed my stage outfit. Today I was going for a dominatrix type of vibe. It was a black latex bikini type of bra, as well as a matching mini skirt. To top it off a black choker with a silver ring attached to it.

I tied my long dyed brown hair into a high ponytail. And laced up my black stilettos. I ran downstairs and walked through the back door waiting to be called out. While I waited, sherry, another performer walked up to me. "Hey mara" the familiar name stuck to me. "Hey did you just finish out there" she gave me a nod "yeah, I just came over to see if you needed a little kick for the night" I already had 3 lines a few hours ago but one more wouldn't hurt. "Oh my god thank you" she handed me a small plastic bag. I scooped up the white power with my long pinky nail and inhaled the sweet sensation.

After I showed up to pops club I was immediately accepted as one of their own. They all treated me like family. Even though they were considered whores and sluts they showed me more love than any other person that I shared the same blood with. They allowed me to be a child. But at the same time, the showed me how to survive the world as though I was an adult.

I got to go to a regular public school where I could make friends and learn like a real kid. But it all came with a catch. Because of the incident, I had to hide who I was. That meant cutting and dying my hair. As well as changing my name. I got pick my name though. I chose mara because it was a biblical name. It meant bitter, and an implication of strength. So from then on, I was Mara the only one who knew of my real identity is Pops.

But even at 10, I wanted to see blood spilling out of a person. Hearing their screams as their life ends by my own hands. The way that I would do this was through seduction. Men of all ages wanted to be with a small child and my young age fit the description. When they entered the room I would take note of how the walked, how they moved their body, even how they breathed. I looked for any sign of weakness.

I would let them have their last moment of pleasure before they paid for their sins. I would do as I pleased when I killed them. The only rule pops had was to not make a big mess. But I never saw any fun with that. But as I got older it got harder to use that tactic. So Pops had me help him eliminate a few people who owed him something. So I guess you could say I was a hit man of sorts. But soon the wonderful life of drugs consumed my life.

I still remember the day I had my first hit. I was in high school around freshman year. I remember talking to one of my friends after school. She told me about a party that she wanted to go to so we both decided to go. When they pulled out all of the possible options of drugs it felt like a candy store you could get a taste of anything. My favorite was always cocaine. The way it made me feel was incredible. Add on the adrenaline of killing and you had the best high of your life.

Life was great but everything came with a cost. The trauma I endured was always on my mind. It was almost like it re-wired me. I was always on edge. It was hard to gain any level of trust with anyone. But that didn't stop me from making bad decisions. Even though I may regret some of them they shaped me into who I am today. And that brings me to where I am now.

"Thanks, sherry I really need that to take the edge off" tonight I was trying out a new routine and I was hoping it would go well. "No problem"

I could hear the music play and I knew it was time for me to walk out. I picked a new song for tonight. **"Bad Intentions"** by Nyikee Heaton

 **General P.O.V. (A/N the words in bold are the lyrics to the song)**

 _ **This is the face I wear treading the riptide. Abysmal** **oceans where good girls go to die. I** **wanna love somebody. Wanna** **feel in love all on me.**_

Lucy walked out on stage. With every step, she ran her hand more against her body. She gave out lustful glances to the crowd. But a pink head of hair caught her attention.

 ** _But after everything, I still believe in true love_**

He watched her every move growing more interested at the sight of her chocolate brown eyes

 _ **Not being able to find it. Damn** **it tears me up.**_

Lucy made her way to the pole. Grasping it.

 _ **And I know it's my fault. I** **know it's my fault.**_

She swung her self around it and brought her self up. Trying to keep all of her focus on the pair of onyx eyes set before her.

 _ **Let's take a trip, ten thousand miles above the clouds. We can stay** **up here until we figure it out.**_

She climbed up the pole and brought herself upside down and arched her back. Hoping to get his attention more. And it did

 _ **I don't wanna go home. Don't** **wanna be alone (be alone).**_

The way she moved made Natsu even more enticed. Every curve in her body excited him.

 ** _I've got some damn bad intentions._**

Her time on the pole was short. She went off course just to see what exactly this pink hair man could make her feel.

 _ **I've got some damn bad intentions. I** **got some secrets I forgot to mention.**_

She crawled to the edge of the stage. Seduction was wrapped in her every move.

 ** _Haven't learned my lesson._**

She motioned him to the stage.

 ** _I've got some damn bad intentions._**

Natsu made his way up and sat in a small chair at the center. They never kept their eyes off of each other

 _ **I see the world in 25 dimensions. I've** **seen evil reign over perfection. Blood** **heat over tension. And** **I know oh-oh-oh.**_

Lucy made her way to him and wrapped her arms around his body. She ran her hands down his body lightly grazing his manhood.

 _ **You say you love the way the storms blow. But** **when it comes you close your window. You** **hate the fighting in the world.**_

A low beastly growl arose from his throat. Lucy licked his neck; keeping her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

 ** _So you bring the battle home and fight until it's yours._**

Lucy let go feeling almost sad at the loss of contact. She could feel his eyes burn into me as She circled around him.

 _ **Fight until I'm gone. And** **there's holes on the walls. Written** **in the sand. Deception** **on my lips and there's blood on your hands.**_

She sat on his lap grabbing his hands and ran them down her body. She was surprised when Natsu took control and grabbed one of her breasts with one hand and grazed her wet core.

 _ **And I'm tired of keepin' lies (tired of keepin' lies) You** **can see it in my eyes. I** **don't wanna die**._

Lucy was trying hard to suppress a moan. The way he touched her made her mind clouded with thoughts of all the possible things he could do to her.

 _ **I've just got some damn bad intentions.** **I've got some damn bad intentions.** **I got some secrets I forgot to mention.** **Haven't learned my lesson oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**_

Natsu was aware of the lust in her eyes. But the contact was gone when she did a flip off of his lap.

 _ **I've got some damn bad intentions.** **I've got some damn bad intentions.**_

She laid down the floor and arched herself up and flipped herself onto her knees

 _ **I got some secrets I forgot to mention. Haven't learned** **my lesson oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

When she came back on her feet she gave out a seductive smile to the crowd.

 _ **I know we've made a graveyard of this all. I** **know I don't feel too sober now (no, no). I** **wanna lie awake with your black soul**_

Natsu watched her. the way she moved every muscle excited him. He almost memorized the lines in her back. The way her hair flipped when she walked.

 ** _Count your fears if you let me_**

Lucy walked back up to him swaying her hips as she did so.

 _ **Baby, I just want your damn bad intentions.** **I've got some damn bad intentions**. **I got some secrets I forgot to mention**. **Haven't learned my lesson oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_

She went to him and grabbed his chin. Leading him to stand up. She brought him close to her face. And just before their lips touched. She pulls away and whispered in his ear "careful big boy"

 _ **I've got some damn bad intentions**. **I've got some damn bad intentions**. **I got some secrets I forgot to mention**. **Haven't learned my lesson oh-oh-oh-oh**_

She walked away off stage feeling his eyes on her.

 ** _Natsu's P.O.V._**

I pulled out my phone and spoke the only words that could come to me.

"I want her"

 **Hey guys I know, I know it's a little late to be switching up the story but I was very unhappy with the first outcome and I'm looking to improve this story not only for me but for you as well I really hope you understand if I took out some of your favorite scenes of the story I'm really sorry but I just hope that I can keep you guys around for the rest.**


	2. play with me satan

**hey guys! Wow, I did not expect my story to blow up so fast I'm really happy you guy enjoy this story please message me about any story ideas or scenes you would like to see added.**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I put my phone away, remembering the reason I came here. The little _"business"_ meeting I had with pops. Bastard owes me more money than this entire whore house is worth. The smell of sex and cigarettes lingered in the air. The place was filled to the brim with married men. Pathetic bastards wasting money on these walking STD's. All of these sluts believing they're worth more than a blow job. Wasting their lives with their only purpose is to make a guy cum. It was almost pitiful.

But the brunette was different, she had secrets trapped behind those chocolate eyes. The short-lived memory of her is burned into my mind. I must look like a mess my shirt stuck to me from the sweat making in sheer. My hair was in awkward angles. I felt so confused about what just happened. But the one thing I knew for sure is that she's mine.

Images of the fun I could have with her played in my mind. I could almost hear her screams. The way she would say my name when she's riding me. Her sweet taste of when she cums in my mouth.

"Finished having fun with the whore," Gray said interrupting my thoughts. My eyes darkened. Immediately fear was evident in his eyes. He straightened his back "We found him, jellal has him tied to his office chair.". Pops is lucky that he's her father or I wouldn't have wasted my time keeping him alive. He fucked with the wrong person. I should have known that he would screw me over when I saw this place. But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have found _her._ But just because he's her father that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with the little bastard. My expression filled with amusement. "First we get the girl, then we go.". He gave me nod. _"the girl"_ I don't even know her name. Then again do I even need to know? I only have one thing to call her.

 _mine_

I weaved my way through the crowd. I need to find out more about her. I scanned the room trying to find someone around here that can give me some kind of information. My eyes landed on a redhead. She confirmed the stereotype of what you would think of a stripper. Overdone makeup, sky-high heels. Small pieces of fabric they called clothing, and from what I can tell she had the personality to match, easy prey. I made my way toward her. Immediately she saw me and gave me a sloppy smile. You could tell she was high off something. I was starting to regret this decision.

"Hi there." she giggled in a sickly sweet voice. It's pitiful to think that this is what her life consists of. Pleasing men for a living. This almost seemed like a regular routine for her. It was disgusting. I looked down at her draining the emotion from my face. "Let's get a room," I said with a monotone voice. She seemed caught off guard "Wow you know what you want right when you want it. I like it." her eyes held a tone of amusement and lust. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to look seductive. I stayed silent. "Come with me" she grabbed my tie and lead me away.

She took me down a hallway that held multiple rooms. Muffled moans and grunts echoed through the doors. This is the shit my money is being wasted on. She opened one of the rooms leading me in. "I'm on the pill so you don't have to worry about cuming inside," she said as she undressed. The room was disgusting, used condoms scattered in various areas of the room. Dried semen stained the sheets. What smelled like piss soaked the floor.

"I'm not here for tha-." I tried to finish my sentence but she cut me off. "Oh please." she scoffed looking at me with an unamused expression. "Listen, you're going to answer some questions fo-" I continued to speak authority but again I was cut off by this bitch. I clenched my teeth. "I'm not into role play so let's just to get to fucking." She told me in a dull tone. She continued to undress. I stood there in disgust. Her body looked worn-out. She was just a cum dumpster if I've seen one. When she finished undressing. She layed there waiting for me to make a move.

"Are you going to do something or are you just going to stand there" her face was etched with confusion. I stood there silently processing the situation. Trying to think of ways to not to kill her and still get some information out of her. "your not even hard yet" she groaned. Almost as if a lightbulb went off in her head she spoke again. "I know just how to fix that" she smiled. Instantaneously she ended up on her knees in front of me. Already starting to unbuckle my belt. I looked at her with surprise. "What the fuck are y-" but yet again she interrupted me. "Just shut up and enjoy" she grabbed my limp dick and stuck in her mouth with force. She couldn't even get the whole thing in. She started moving her head up and down making slurping noises and gagging sounds. But I stayed limp in her mouth. My hands twitched with anger.

I grabbed her face and pushed her off of me. Her head knocked onto the floor hard. You could see the anger rise in her face when she regained her composure. "What the fuck is your problem?!" she screeched. She quickly got up and tried to slap me. I grabbed her hand in mid-air. All I could see was red. Out of instinct I grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. Her feet dangled in the air kicking me but I didn't flinch once. She gasped for air; clawing at my hands with her long fake nails, a few started to tear off. "I'm going to ask you questions and your going to answer got it," I told her in a sinister voice. With her last breath, she said "y-yes". I let her go. She fell on her knees and caressed her neck coughing; taking in the air like it was her first time breathing. She was a worthless bitch. All she was good for was pleasing pathetic men like the whore that she is. I need answers though. I clenched my fist. looking down at her I could see the fear in her eyes, I smiled. She flinched as I took a step toward her.

"What's her name."

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I walked off the stage after my second set. I was tired, but most of all horny. My face was red. beads of sweat covered my body, causing my hair to stick to my forehead. I looked like a mess. I could feel my pussy beating with desire. I need something or someone. My eyes lingered around the room looking for my next fuck.

I walked around the floor scanning booths and tables but most of them I've already fucked or just don't want to fuck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same head of pink hair. I made my way toward him until I saw he was walking out of the _"bedrooms"_. His face was red, his hair was disheveled. I could feel an unknown pain in my chest. I'm not the type to have sloppy seconds so I walked away.

I give up. I'm just going to fuck my most trusted friend. My right hand. I turned away and walked into the backroom, just as I was about to escape to my sexual solitude I saw my favorite redhead. "Hey Mara this guy is looking for you," Sherry said nervously. "Tell him he can wait I'm going to my room" I don't have the time nor the mental capacity to deal with another customer. "He seems really serious about meeting you" she tried to reason. I already feel a headache forming in my temples from my little withdraw. I need another kick. "Tell him to fuck off and to wait" I walked passed her and ran off to my room upstairs. I couldn't hear what she had to say next, but honestly, I didn't care. I slammed my door closed. I threw off my stage outfit. Kicking off my shoes into the corner but not before grabbing my vibrator. I laid my nude body on the bed. lewd thoughts clouded my mind.

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I heard the conversation between Sherry and Mara. I watched her walk away looking dazed and pale. My attention turned to Sherry. She has served her purpose, I don't need her anymore. I walked toward her slowly. The color drained from her face. I pulled out my gun. "plea-" she couldn't even finish her plead.

I had already pulled the trigger.

Her blood splattered across the floor. You could see the bullet wound going straight through the center of her head, her face stayed in the same fearful expression. She looked better dead than she ever did alive. "What do we do with the body?" Gray asked from behind me. "I cleaned the last one Gray It's your turn," Jaleel said. I don't have time for their bitching "I don't care just get this shit out of my sight." they could hear the annoyance lased in my voice. "The slut was that bad" Gray chuckled.

"Bitch is lucky I didn't kill her earlier".

"I didn't know you had such a kind heart" Jaleel scoffed.

"just clean this shit up,"

I walked up the stairs. "what are you doing now" gray sighed. "getting what's mine" I growled. I stalked further up the stairs. I came to a halt when I heard small moans. I could feel the anger rush through me. The thought of her with another man right now enraged me. I rushed up the steps. Blood will shed if I'm right. I opened the door which was mistakenly open and I saw a more interesting sight.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

I took the vibrator and stuck it in my mouth treating it as though it were the pink haired man. I pictured his face when I sucked it up and down feeling it in the depths of my throat. When it was all lubed up. I turned it on. I stuck into my raw pussy pushing it in hard into me I grunted at the thought of when he touched me. I whimpered arching my back wanting to feel it deep inside of me the vibration only made me wetter I pumped harder and faster. I felt like I couldn't think anymore. But my hole wasn't enough I wanted more. I took it out taking in a heavy breath and played around with my clit. The ecstasy ran through me I moaned at the feeling. I rubbed circles around and around. I shivered in delight. I was getting close I grabbed my breast with my other hand pinching at my nipple feeling it get harder under my touch. My breath was getting heavy I could feel my orgasm growing. I was so close I let out a moan like, scream and just before I could reach my peak I heard someone clear their voice.

"Having fun" I looked up it was the same man as before with that same devilish smirk. Out of instinct I threw the vibrator and grabbed my gun and charged. leaving me no time to process the situation. I tackled him to the floor pointing the gun at his head as I straddled him. My breath was erratic, my body was hot. My clit was begging for more. But I couldn't let my lust get the best of me "Look who came for a little peep show." I smiled comically. I pushed the gun harder into his head. "You know that comes with a price and it's not cheap." his expression stayed the same. I pushed the gun harder into his head hoping for a better reaction.

he chuckled. That was not what I was expecting.

He unhooked my gun from my hand throwing it across the room. Flipping me keeping his hand under back gently placing me on the floor. He hovered above me, hold down my hands over my head me. His lips coming up to my ear "And its a price I'm willing to pay." I could feel his hot breath against my skin causing goosebumps on my clad body. I studied his face and the way he was positioned. His eyes were unfocused and his left was holding most of his weight. But other than that he had a really good hold on me. This game is finally getting interesting. His eyes scanned my naked body. I tried to take this to my advantage. I wrapped my right leg around his torso and kicked out his left leg; shifting my weight, leaving me room to slip out.

I got up and ran across the room picking up my gun. I pointed it at him from across the room. He took him and did the same. "Always trying to get away from me" he smirked, "and yet you keep on coming" I chuckled humorlessly. We stood there for a moment waiting for one of us to make a move. The tension was thick and the silence was deafening. You could hear the music playing from downstairs. The sound of the vibration against the floor from my toy. Every creak in the floor. Our uneven breathing slowly starting to sync "You're playing a dangerous game." he spoke taking a step forward. He's right in the end I'm always going to lose. I want the game to end. "Your right it's always a game" I dropped my gun and kicked it to the side. "Always a winner and a loser. But it always comes to an end" I walked up to him. placing his gun on my head.

"End it," I whispered.

His face hardened. I stood there waiting for his next move. he seemed indecisive. Looking down at me he searched my face questioning my sanity. At that moment I questioned it too. But I knew, either way, it was a way out for me. He put the gun down and stared at me. He had a hard expression almost like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. But my fun is gone, and truth be told he was getting boring. "I knew it. you talk a big game but in the end, you're still not willing to do what it takes to win" I scoffed. "Just when I thought I was finally going to have someone finish it" I sighed. I walked away to get dressed.

He came from behind me and threw me on the bed. He laid me flat on the bed with one knee in between my legs, pressed hard against my core. Keeping one hand on my throat and the other on the side of my head. "your going to want to start to showing me some respect cuz starting today you're my territory" he had a sinister look in his eyes almost like he was a satanic being.

"Sorry but your not special I can name at least 50 guys and girls that would want to say the same thing" I spit out. His pushed my neck up making me look at him. "Your dad doesn't owe any of them over five hundred thousand dollars. The money that keeps this shit hole you call home alive" he smirked. " but I might keep you as payment"

"Shit" I hissed to myself. "So what now you buy me, then I'm supposed to become your bitch" I rolled my eyes. "You become mine," he said shifting his leg slightly. My hips bucked forward. I wanted to curse myself out for not locking the fucking door. "Sensitive are we" he smiled devilishly showing me his sharp teeth. "Fuck you" I winced. please out of all the times I've had sex with a person I have never, not wanted to cum. The one fucking I don't want to and it's because of a knee. I want to slap myself.

He shifted his leg up "I plan to" he whispered. I twitched "you would never be so lucky" I spat through my teeth. "Don't worry princess you'll be begging for my dick once I'm done with you" he shifted his leg to the side. My toes curled. I'm so close "I'm not a princess, I'm a queen" I grunted. "Then your my queen" he shifted his leg down. That was it I couldn't take it anymore.

The orgasm rush through me. My breath hitched I could feel my walls pulsing. My back arched, I gripped the sheets, shuddering in pleasure. I let out a moan I didn't know I was holding. I tried to keep my face stiff but I was failing. To add insult to injury, the fucking pink head was on top of me chuckling. Just as I was about to speak he let go of my throat and took two fingers and scooped up my hot cum from my core; taking them and ingesting my juices. "You taste like pineapple" he smirked. I glared at him my face was red, my breath was heavy. I grit my teeth and said the only words that came to mind "mother fucker".

He got off of me and patted himself down. "Put on something decent we need to have a little meeting with you and Pops," he said wiping my cum off of his pants. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lit one. "By the way, you should start locking your door you don't want strangers walking in on you" he chuckled as he walked out. I can't believe out of all the people Pops had to piss off this guy. but I can't stay mad at least he didn't piss _him_ off. If this guy has any connection to him then I'll make sure that he's dead. I won't hesitate.

Not like last time.

I got off the bed and decided to put on black jogging shorts. As well as a white tank top. I skipped the idea of a bra. I quickly slipped on a pair of sandals. I obviously wasn't trying to impress anyone. Putting my hair up in a messy bun I glanced at the bag of white powder sitting on top of my dresser. Maybe one line wouldn't hurt.

I cut out a long, fat line using an old credit card; inhaling the toxic powder using a straw. I flung my head back and pinched my nose. The drip stung a little more today. When the pain diluted I lowered my head. When I let go of my nose I felt the warm trickle of blood run down my toward my mouth. I wiped it away. Looking in the mirror to check for any powder or blood. before I left a hid a small knife in my bun. When I was satisfied I ran downstairs.

I walked through the crowd of men and a few women. A few regular customers asking me for a quicky. I ignored them and continued walking. I hope they didn't hurt Pops. I'm going to see blood by the end of the night if they did. I quickened my pace trying to get to his office. When I opened the door I saw him tied to his office chair with a calm expression. He gave a look that told me to do what I have to. I looked around at the men standing in the room looking for any weakness. One of them had black hair but it almost had a blue hue to it. I could see the dark blue tattoo peeking out from the top of his shirt. I noticed that he was tilted to the right a little. he probably had taken a blow to his left rib not that long ago.

There was another man with long black, spiked hair with multiple piercings across his face. if I were to tackle him and get a good hit to his face I could do some good damage. In the corner, there was a third man he had bright blue hair and a tattoo that covered half of his face. he had a lot of weak points, starting off with the way he stood. his left foot slanted out slightly so he could easily be toppled over. and his overall body seemed slightly weak. he looks sleep deprived so I could take him out without much effort. and of course, stand right in the center of the room was fucking pink head. he almost no weak points just some loose clothing that I could topple him down with but other than that he would be my biggest match. "untie him" my eyes darkened. no one made a move. "now motherfuckers" my hands started to twitch. I was out for blood. "we ain't doing shit honey bunns" mocked the metal face. flashbacks came back from memories of my mom.

 _"just go play your game with daddy honey bunns," my mom said pleaded. "but mommy it hurts" I cried. I felt a sting across my face. "Just do as your told" the coldness in her eyes scared me._

That was it I took a knife out of my bun and charged at him. Tackling him to the ground. I managed to land a good punch to his face leaving his piercings looking bloody. he took a hold of my left hand but not the one with the knife. I stabbed him in the shoulder. Hearing him cry out in pain; I smiled sadistically. I pushed the knife down. Feeling the flesh ripping apart from the skin through the fabric. I pulled out the knife and aimed for the chest, but I was carried off of him by the two other men. I kicked and screamed trying to break away. I felt like a rabid animal.

I don't know if its the coke or my anger or both but I feel great. The adrenaline pumping through my veins. The tingle on my skin. It's all so exhilarating. It's been a while since I've done this. I don't know why I stopped. Using the same knife I stabbed the stronger one in the leg causing him to loosen his grip. This is my chance. Taking out the knife I ran back to metal face and tried to jump on him but. Two strong hard, hands caught a firm grip on my waist. Pulling me back before I could kill the bastard.

He took the knife and threw it into the wall. "I'm gonna kill him!" My eyes were black. I can feel my heart race. I tried to get out of his grip but he held on to me tighter. "Motherfucker!" I screamed. I want blood. I just want to see the fear in his eyes as he takes his last breath. I would be the last thing he sees until he slips away and finally pays for his sins. "Let me go!" I screamed louder. He began to rub circles into my arms in a soothing motion. I tried to resist his touch but I couldn't. Eventually, my breathing evened out and I stopped thrashing around. I took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine you can let me go" I sighed. He declined my offer and instead sat down in a chair with me on his lap.

"Pops I see we have some things to discuss" he spoke calmly as if nothing had just happened. "and I see you have taken a liking to my daughter Mr. Dragneel" he chuckled. "Pops, how bad did you fuck up this time?" I sighed. This isn't the first time my dad has owed someone money. But they never wanted me as payment. They always wanted one of the other girls. Not that we would give them away. All it took was a little seduction and a gun to end it all our problems. But this guy is different, he's a monster.

But I'm worse.

"Mr. dragneel am sure that we can work something out. You have to remember that this is between you and me. My daughter has nothing to do with this" he knew that I was going to have to go with him one way or another. But at least he's trying. For the first time, this was something that we couldn't kill our way out of. "You see pops I don't give a shit about what happens to your whore house or you. Your daughter is the only this that hold back my hand from popping a cap in your head" I couldn't read his expression. He sat there in thought, he couldn't decipher what to do. "what exactly do you propose" I knew he finally caved in. this was it. "the girl, we can take her. We will send you monthly payments of 300,000 dollars as a thank you for the product." I have to admit its a good deal. but am I really considered a product?

"just do it, Pops, this is the best deal we can get" I pleaded. I have to do it; this the place has really gone downhill. business hasn't been what it used to. (maybe cuz I may have eliminated a few regulars) but it was still home. I can't see it go away. he gave me a sorry look. "I accept your offer" I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"fuck this, are you really going to let this bitch become one of us" metal face hissed holding a cloth over his shoulder. I got up off pink head's lap and walked over to him. "call me a bitch one more time and I'll make sure no one will be there save you next time" I spat. I didn't choose this shit. So for him to call _me_ a bitch was sick. " Jellal you being the only one that didn't get stabbed go pack her shit" my stomach dropped. I was praying to the heavens that they wouldn't take away my coke. from the little time I have spent with them they don't seem like the type to have their members on any form of drugs.

"I can do it, they don't need to be going through my shit" I hope they just let me do this. He sat there in deep thought. "no, I don't trust that you won't try to sneak something with you" fucking hell. This all I need. "at least let me say goodbye to the place" I sighed. He looked at me in a questioning manner. "I'm giving you 15 minutes" that's all the time I need. "untie him first" they turned their attention to him. Almost as if they forgot his presence. "Gray, untie him" he snapped.

"I'm kinda having a little trouble moving around" he winced. Tending to the wound I caused only minutes ago. "stop acting like a bitch. You tied him up, you untie him" pink head demanded. Reluctantly he limped over and untied Pops. "thank you, gentlemen, now may I have a word in private with my daughter" they nodded and left the room. "now Lucy you know that I love you and I try my best to keep you safe. This time your gonna have to do this on your own, I can't protect you anymore" I stared at him letting this whole situation sink in.

the fact that I was just sold. I'm gonna have to live with some mafia. I probably won't get to see my family again. Though they may not be my blood they were still my family "don't worry Pops I'm going to do just fine" I gave him a sad smile. "just remember the most important thing I've tried to teach you your whole life". "you may not end up where you thought you were going. but you always end up where you're meant to be"I recited the words that he had told me time and time again. I felt tears threaten my eyes but I refuse to cry. I'm no longer weak. Not like I used to be. " I know Pops I'm not gonna let it happen again I'm not the same person I was 2 years ago" he knew what I meant. "goodbye child" he gave me a hug. "goodbye dad" I whispered.

I walked out of the room looking around. It looked the same as it did when I first walked in 12years ago. I walked up the stairs to my room. I looked in at what was now an empty space that held more memories that I was still deciding whether they were worth remembering. My room was nothing glamorous. It held one bed in the corner and a dresser in the other corner. That was it but it was enough for me. but now it was only going to be a memory.

I closed the door to go say goodbye to the rest of my family. As I was making my way around I asked where Sherry was but no one knew. I guess someone would tell her I was gone. When I was done I walked out. people always told me that 'change is never easy. you fight to hold on and you fight to let go'. It didn't occur to me how deep those words would sink into my old wounds.

I took one last look at my old home. I said my silent goodbyes. I turned around and saw a limo with the door open. I got in, pink head staring me down as I did so. My focus remained on the window. Completely ignoring his existence. I watched as the streets flew passed us in a blur. after about 5 minutes he threw my bag of coke at me. "mind explain this" he hissed through this clenched teeth.

and so it begins.

 **so this is the other chapter i decised to edit because it didnt add up to the other chapters. i know its a little shorter than the other one but i promise the next chapter is worth it. you guys dont know whats coming. and also 100 FOLLOWERS! i wasnt expecting to even hit 20 with only 2 chapters but thank you guys sooooo much for your love and suport.**


	3. PSA PLEASE READ

**PSA if you are reading this before 10/26/18 then please reread the last two chapters the storyline is a little different and if you don't read them you are going to be confused for upcoming chapters. chapter three will be coming soon so i hope you stick around for that**

 **-love always R.G.E**


End file.
